¡Chibi Trunks viaja en el tiempo!
by melinita.ruiz
Summary: Un chibi trunks de siete años decide entrar al laboratorio de su madre a jugar con el nuevo invento que alguna vez le enseño, una maquina del tiempo, donde por error viaja a la época en la que por primera vez llega su padre a la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora: dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esta historia es original que se encuentra también en otra página de fanfic en español.

LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO.

Era una mañana comun y corriente en la corporacion capsula, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima estaba fresco, tenia una buena pinta para ser un dia perfecto, cierto principe saiyajin estaba entrenando en la camara de gravedad con un trunks de siete años.

Dentro de la cámara...

.- ¡Trunks ponte de pie!.- Le exigia vegeta.

.- ¡Papa no puedo, esta gravedad es muy pesada!.- Se quejaba el pequeño.

.- hmp, entonces vete, pero mañana entrenarás muy temprano ¡¿entendido?!

.-¡Si papa! Mañana entrenare muy duro y superare la gravedad de 50 mil veces.

Entro a la cocina, dado que ya era la hora de comer, Bulma empezo a servir la comida y notando que Trunks estaba pensativo y decide romper el silencio.

.-¿Qué sucede te Trunks? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?.- Le decía su mama acercándose a el.

.- ¿Porqué no me dejas jugar con tu nuevo invento?

.- Ya te dije que no, la maquina del tiempo no es un juguete en el cual puedas jugar, si viajas en el tiempo podías cambiar la historia.

.- Andale mama, es que estoy aburrido porque castigaron a Goten.- Decia el chibi haciendo pucheros.

.-¡Ya te dije que no Trunks! y no me pongas esa cara que no me vas a convencer.

.- Ok ok jeje, es que me hubiera gustado ver porque mi papa está obsesionado con "Kakaroto"

Bulma le conto todo lo que sabia, desde la primera vez que llego Vegeta a la tierra, su batalla en Namek, cuando ella lo invito a vivir en su casa, cuando que freezer no estaba muerto, asi como lo sucedido con la llegada del chico del futuro, los androides y cell, dandole a entender a Trunks la razón por la obsesión que tiene su papa en derrotar a "Kakaroto"

Pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin llego la hora de dormir, pero Trunks no podia puesto que tenia demasiada curiosidad como había ocurrido la pelea entre Vegeta y Goku, cuando se le ocurrio esculcar en el laboratorio de su mama, llevaba mucho rato buscando algo, hasta que...

.- ¡aja! !Encontre la capsula de la maquina del tiempo!

N/A: Bueno lo que pasa es que durante la estadía de mirai Trunks, bulma examino la maquina del tiempo y actualizare pronto, durante estas dos semanas que me quedan de vacaciones, tratare de terminar la historia en lo que resta de mi tiempo libre, ya que entraré a la uni y no tendré mucho tiempo, hasta el próximo capitulo :)

Pd. Cambie un poco la historia porque la anterior no me convencia mucho


	2. Viaje en el tiempo

Salio del laboratorio de un modo silencioso y viendo si "no hay moros en la costa", fue al patio trasero y desactivo la capsula, vio una nave de aproximadamente dos metros de altura en forma de huevo con la cubierta transparente.

.- ¡Wao! ¡que grande es!.-Dijo Trunks impresionado, de un salto se metio a la nave, empezó a jugar que era el guardian del tiempo presionando todos los botones- A ver, si yo tengo siete años, mi papa tenia 3 años viviendo aqui cuando naci, eso quiere decir que tengo que viajar 12 años al pasado!

Programo la nave, pensando que estaba dentro de un juego de Nintendo, de repente vio que todo se movía rapidamente.

Se escucho un gran estruendo en toda la casa, Vegeta se desperto y lo primero que hizo fue detectar el ki de Trunks, para su sorpresa no se encontraba en la casa, ni en la tierra.

Vegeta fue a su cuarto para cersiorarse que su hijo estaba ahi, tal y como se lo habia esperado no estaba.

.- ¡Maldito mocoso, no aparece por ningun lado!.- fue a despertar a su mujer.- ¡mujer despierta!.- al ver que no despertaba la empezo a sarandear.

.- ¿Que quieres?.-Habla una Bulma somñolienta.- Todavia no amanece, dejame seguir durmiendo.

.- Hmp como quieras, solo queria decirte que el mocoso no esta.- un horrible grito vino despues de esa afirmacion oyendose hasta con Emma-daoisama.- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! ¿donde estaaaa?

.- ¡No lo se! ¡si supiera ya lo hubiera traido a rastras!, pero lo que me desperto fue como el sonido de una nave encendida.- Decía Vegeta sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados.

Al decir eso Bulma bajo corriendo al laboratorio a confirmar su sospecha, no encontro la capsula en la cual contiene la maquina del tiempo.- ¡Oh no, viajo en el tiempo!

.- ¿Que dices mujer? ¿como que una maquina del tiempo?

.-Hace seis años me decidi a construir una maquina del tiempo, hasta hace apenas un año la termine, se la mostré a Trunks, le conté desde tu primera llegada a la tierra y todo lo transcurrido para hacerle entender tu extraña obsesión por derrotar a Goku, ¡pero como puedes ser tan irresponsable Vegeta!- Bulma le explicaba un tanto preocupada.

.- ¡A mi no me hechos la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad mujer estupida! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre mostrarle al mocoso del demonio tu maquina del tiempo!

.-¡ A mi no me gritas Simio decerebrado! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Trunks haya decidido jugar a las maquinitas con mi invento!

.- ¡No vamos a perder el tiempo en esta tonta discusión!, por cierto ¿cómo podremos averiguar a que época viajo?

.- ¡Vamos al laboratorio, allí te explico!

Y lo llevo casi corriendo a un cuarto especial dentro del laboratorio.

.-Instale un microchip dentro de la maquina, la cual es capaz de rastrear la fecha exacta a la cual Trunks viajo.

.- Hum, parece ser que viajo cuando por primera vez llegue a la tierra a derrotar a Kakaroto y sus estupidos amigos.

.- ay Vegeta nunca cambiaras, ¡solo espero que este bien, ya que la maquina tardara en recargarse en tres meses, me tomo seis años en construirla y las esferas del dragon no funcionaran hasta en 1 año!- decia esto desesperada.

Mientras tanto...

.-¿Quien eres? ¡contesta si no quieres que te aniquile!

Trunks habia llegado al campo de batalla, dio una media vuelta para ver al sujeto que le estaba gritando, era un sujeto bastante alto, media como dos metros y era verde.

Autora: adivina adivinador... Quien es ese sujeto verde? Creo que todos lo sabemos, ah lo de "moros en la costa" eso decimos en México cuando no hay nadie alrededor y estoy editando los capitulos, porque ya averigüe que es el formato script, me di cuenta que tenía mucho jeje, a lo mejor todavía tiene, pero ya no tanto, gracias a Jesever por la observación. Pd. Espero que la guste esta versión jeje, creo que le queda más


	3. ¡Trunks llega al campo de batalla!

.- Si no contestas voy a creer que eres un saiyajin, ¿como te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento enano?.- Decía Picoro en posición de combate.

.- "¿dónde estoy?, parece que en verdad viajé en el tiempo, bueno si es así no deben saber mi identidad".-¡ Hmp, que le importa, no tengo que contestarle a un desconocido!.- lo decia estando cruzado de brazos en una pose tipica de Vegeta.

.- ¿Qué pasa, señor picoro?.- Preguntaba un pequeño Gohan de unos cinco años.

Trunks vio al niño muy parecido a Gohan, iba a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo, en menos de lo que canto un gallo ya estaban los guerreros z reunidos porque habian sentido el ki de los saiyajines aproximandose.

.- ¡Vaya, tenemos audiencia! jajaja ¡Vinieron a morir como gusanos que son!

.-Es cierto Vegeta, no pudieron esperar, ya veo estan ansiosos por morir ¿no es verdad insectos?.- Le secundaba Napa.

.-¡Como te atreves a llamarme insecto! ¡calvo feo! De seguro eras muy feo y por eso tu mama no te quizo jajaja.- Decía Trunks señalándolo con el dedo de manera burlona.- "vaya ese es mi papa, con la armadura que es muy parecida a la que le hizo mi mama una vez y con una cosa extraña en el ojo"

.- Hmm, cuando te arranque un brazo no te estaras riendo jeje.- Iba a empezar a atacarlo pero Vegeta lo detuvo y le ordeno que sembrara unas extrañas semillas.

Pronto emergieron los saibaiman.

.-¿Que cosas tan feas son esas?.- Pregunto el niño de cabello lila.

.- Se llaman saibaiman, si te tocan te mueres.- Le explicaba Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

.- asi es mocoso, pronto moriras por ser un insolente jejeje.

.-No son mas que unos insectos, acabare con ellos facilmente.- Decía Trunks muy confiado y adopto la posición de combate.

.- No te Confíes todos pelearemos.- le aconsejaba Picoro.

.-Bah, como quieran.- Dijo Trunks restando le importancia a sus palabras.

Los saibaiman empezaron a atacar con bastante rapidez, pero Trunks era mas rapido y mas fuerte, por lo que no fue dificil acabar con uno de ellos, viendo que los demas guerreros tenian dificultades, los elimino de un solo ataque, sorprendidos por la fuerza del niño se preguntaban quien era, incluso Vegeta estaba sorprendido de la fuerza del infante.

.-¿Quien eres mocoso? Responde o te silenciare permanentemente.- Lo amenazaba vegeta.

.-¡Que le importa! ¡No les dire nada, son unos desconocidos!.- Le grito Trunks

.- ¡Mas respeto mocoso, que estas frente al principe de los saiyajin!

.- ¡Principe de los saiyajin!.- Decían todos sorprendidos, bueno menos Trunks que no dijo nada.

.- ¡Napa matalos a todos, que no quede ni uno vivo!

Napa se puso en posicion de ataque al igual que los guerreros z, el gigante calvo se lanza al ataque primero, despues Trunks, ocasionando un encontronazo y ligero temblor a su alrededor, conectan puño con puño, pelean de una forma que parece ser sincronizada y a una hipervelocidad, que al ojo de cualquier humano es imposible de seguir, los guerreros estaban impresionados por las habilidades del niño.

.- "este enano es mas fuerte que el mocoso de Kakaroto y su manera de pelear es muy similar a la mia".- Pensaba Vegeta al observar la pelea.

Napa estaba teniendo dificultades en acabar con el mocoso "vaya, este niño es muy fuerte, esta pelea sera muy interesante jaja".

El eco de los golpes resonaba por todo el lugar, hasta que Napa atrapo desprevenido a Trunks y le lanza su energia por la boca a escasos metros, pero no duro mucho ya que con un simple incremento de ki del niño deshizo el ataque muy facilmente.

.-¡¿Como pudo deshacer mi ataque desde tan cerca?!

Entonces se le ocurrio crear una cortina de humo para distraer a Trunks, cosa que lo logro, mientras que el se preparaba para formar una luna y se convirtio en Ozaru

N/A: Trunks le puse la actitud que vegeta se carga la mayor parte del tiempo jejej, es gracioso como insulta a napa, me basé cuando en DBZ versión latina, gohan insulta a la mama de Napa y el dice ¡Queee! ¡Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa! Jeje, ya saben de quien aprendió Vegeta a decir mocoso jeje. Ozaru es mono gigante y Trunks no puede revelar su identidad ante su papa


	4. Napa Ozaru vs Guerreros Z

De un momento a otro Trunks y los demas veian como Napa habia aumentado de tamaño desproporcionadamente, su traje se estiraba como su segunda piel y habia aumentado 10 veces su poder de pelea, llegando aproximadamente a los 100,000.

Trunks: ¡Nunca habia visto un mono gigante! Pero para mi no sera ningun problema.

Picoro: ¡Hay que cortarle la cola antes de que cause mas problemas!

Todos: ¡SI!

Trunks: ¡No se metan en esto, es mi pelea!.- Dicho esto empezo a incrementar su ki y rapidamente sobrepaso el ki de Napa.

Napa: ¡Ahora si vas a morir enano malcriado!

Dicho esto, el gigante Napa se lanzo al ataque directamente a Trunks, quien lo estaba esperando, estaba a centimetros de su objetivo, cuando de repente Trunks desaparece de su vista.

Napa: ¡¿Donde estas mocoso infeliz?!

Trunks: ¡Aqui estoy¡.- Aparecio detras de el, cuando Napa se volteo Trunks le dio un puñetaso en su enorme rostro y lo mando a estrellarse contra la montaña, Napa se levanto furioso y sangrandole la frente "Mocoso insolente, nadie me habia herido de esta manera!

Se volvio a lanzar al ataque, ambos se encuentran en el aire y empieza el choque de puños y patadas a una mayor velocidad que les era imposible a los guerreros seguir esa pelea, menos Vegeta, el se mostraba confiado. Entonces Napa en su desesperacion le lanza un ki a quema ropa y Trunks, por descuido, lo deja inconsciente.

Viendo esto los Guerreros Z se meten en la pelea evitando que Napa acabe definitivamente con Trunks, Picoro es quien dirige a los demas, Gohan, Krilin y Chaos son quienes distraen al grandote creando tecnicas evasivas, mientras que Picoro, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han crean energia con sus manos para cortar la cola de Napa y volverlo a la normalidad.

Vegeta: ¡Napa! ¡te atacaran por la espalda! "es un inutil, si sigue asi tendre que meterme en esta pelea"

Napa rapidamente deja inconscientes a Krilin, Gohan y Chaos con uno de sus manotazos y con un coletazo tira a los guerreros detras de el matandolos en el acto.

Gohan, Krilin y Chaoz despertaron y vieron a sus compañeros caidos.

Gohan: ¡NOOO! ¡Señor Picorooo!.- Gohan le lanzo un Masenko a Napa con la idea de vengar la muerte de su maestro, pero solo logro hacerle cosquillas a Napa.

Napa: ¿Con que quieres morir eh? Bueno cumplire tu deseo.- Corria a una gran velocidad hacia Gohan, pero este no podia ni si quiera moverse ya que utilizo toda su energia en ese ataque, pero en eso Krilin le lanza un Ki En San que logra cortarle la cola a Napa haciendo que vuelva a su tamaño original.

Napa: ¡¿Quien rayos me corto mi preciada cola?!.- Se da cuenta que Krilin fue el causante y se lanza a atacarlo, pero en eso interviene Chaoz, quien se pega a su espalda como una lapa y se autodestruye con la finalidad de matar al enorme saiyajin en el acto.

Mientras tanto...

Trunks por fin despierta y no logra sentir el ki de picoro, yamcha, ten shin han y chaoz, por lo que se pone muy furioso. Los presentes notan el incremento de su ki y aparece en el campo de batalla.

Trunks: ¡Maldito! ¡Los mataste! ¡Me las vas a pagar!.-Dicho esto le lanza un Garlic Hun directo al corazon matandolo en el acto.

En el otro mundo, para ser mas especifica en el planeta de Kaiosama...

Kaoisama: ¿De quien es este ki tan poderoso que acaba de llegar poco antes que los saiyajin?

Goku: ¿De que hablas? ¿Hay un sujeto mas fuerte que los saiyajin? ¿Es uno de los nuestros?

Kaoisama: No se Goku, pero vete, date prisa.

N/A: iba a poner a vegeta que matará a Napa pero me pareció mejor que Trunks lo hiciera.

Bueno, como le cambie un poco la historia, aquí Trunks todavía no podía convertirse en ssj, no le faltaba mucho para lograrlo, pero le hace falta un plus


	5. Goku vs Vegeta

En esto Kaoisama se dio la media vuelta para ver que Goku ya no estaba.- Me dejo hablando solo el muy ingrato.

Goku atraviesa el camino de la serpiente volando a toda velocidad, llega a la entrada del otro mundo, donde kamisama de la tierra lo esperaba y se transportaron al templo.

.- "¡¿Que pasa?!, hace poco logre sentir varios ki, pero estan disminuyendo rápidamente, ¡Oh noo alguien esta a punto de morir!, mejor me doy prisa".- llamo a su nube voladora y viaja en direccion a la batalla.

.-La verdad me hicieron un favor al deshacerse de ese inutil bueno para nada de Napa, a mi ya me estaba artando con su lambisconeria jajaja.

.- " ¿ No lamenta la perdida de su amigo?".- Pensaba Trunks algo confundido.

Vegeta se estaba preparando para pelear contra su desconocido hijo cuando Krilin dijo: ¡Ya viene Goku, se ha hecho muy fuerte!, en su rostro se ve una renovada esperanza.

.-"¡Se volvieron locos! Bueno a lo mejor ya estan delirando, ¿o estaran diciendo la verdad?" .- Vegeta chequeo en su scouter para comprobar y si, efectivamente hay un poder de pelea de 5 mil aproximandose.

.-No importa quien haya llegado, ¡los matare a todos!.- dicho esto se lanzo contra Trunks, como habia dicho le impresiono la fuerza que el niño estaba demostrando. Paso media hora y cuando estaban a punto de lanzar su respectivo Big Bang Attack, llega Goku, Vegeta y Trunks se detienen para saber quien es el intruso.

.- Kakaroto por fin has llegado, una vez que termine con este enano peleare contigo, toma tu turno!.

Trunks sorprendio a todos los presentes diciendo: ¡Me rindo! "Si sigo peleando con mi papa accidentalmente puedo matarlo y no podria nacer en este tiempo, ademas quiero saber porque mi papa esta obsesionado con "Kakaroto" y se parece mucho a Goten, a lo mejor es su papa"

.-¡Vamos mocoso, ¿acaso eres un cobarde?.- Decía Vegeta burlón.

.- ¡NO SOY NINGUN COBARDEEEE! ¡Solamente que ya no me corresponde esta pelea!.- Trunks se enojó porque su padre hirió su orgullo.

.-Hump, como quieras, de todas formas moriras junto con este asqueroso planeta.

.- Entonces yo sere tu oponente.- Goku se había colocado en posición de combate.

.- Pero papa es muy fuerte, ¡no quiero que mueras!.- Decía Gohan con unas lagrimitas a punto de salir de sus ojitos.

Goku fue al lugar donde estaba Gohan y Krilin, les dio la semilla del hermitaño y regreso a su posicion de pelea.

Vegeta ataco a Goku, en un rapido intercambio de puñetazos y patadas, que eran bloqueadas por el oponente, parecia mas como un impasse, Goku se separa dando giros en el aire, Vegeta se sorprende por la fuerza de Goku "¿Es este sujeto que nacio con 2 unidades de fuerza?, ¿que clase de entrenamiento hizo en el otro mundo, que es casi tan fuerte como yo?" Goku "es casi tan fuerte como yo, me obliga a usar el kaioken, definitivamente esta pelea se pondra muy interesante"

.-¡Kakaroto dime la verdad, ¿como conseguiste incrementar tu fuerza de esa manera? cuando naciste tu poder de pelea era ridiculo, ¿dime que clase de entrenamiento hiciste? Contesta!

.- Entrene con Kaoisama en el otro mundo.- Dicho esto aumenta su kaoiken a tres veces y lanza su kamehameha a su maxima potencia.- ¡KAME-HA ME-HA!

.-¡GARLICK- HUN!.- Se produce gran choque de energia que hace que las grandes rocas se levanten "tiene una tecnica muy parecida a la mia"

.- " No pense que el papa de Goten fuera igual de fuerte que mi papa".- Pensaba trunks emocionado por ver esta pelea.

.- "Que entrenamiento habra realizado Goku, cuando peleo contra Raditz no tenia ese ki".- Krilin estaba impresionado.

.- "Papa tu puedes".- Gohan apoyaba a su papa.

N/A: ahora entiendo como los autores se sienten al recibir un review :), aquí vemos la épica batalla que tiene Goku y vegeta, finalmente Trunks empieza a comprender a su papa por su obsesión por Kakaroto, ya que en sus entrenamientos a veces lo mencionaba y no puse la resucitacion de Goku puesto que se me hizo innecesario.


	6. ¡Vegeta domina en el campo de batalla!

Durante el gran choque de energias Vegeta logra escapar y le da un puñetazo en el abdomen a Goku, haciendo que se doble del intenso dolor que sintio.

.- "maldicion tendre que convertirme en ozaru para terminar con esta batalla".- Crea una luna artificial, cuando todos se dan cuenta ya es demasiado tarde y vegeta esta sujetando fuertemente a Goku, haciendo que este de un grito agonizante

Viendo esto Trunks decide hacer equipo con Gohan y Krilin para distraer al malvado saiyajin y debilitarlo.

.- ¡Oigan tenemos que distraer a Vegeta y cortarle la cola antes de que mate a Kakaroto! "pero no puedo matar a mi papa" pensaba mortificado.

.-¡Pero si ya hicimos eso con Napa y eso nos costo la vida de nuestros amigos! Ademas no creo que resulte ya que el presencio toda la pelea.- Dijo Krilin con su clasico "optimismo" de siempre.

.- Entonces no me queda de otra mas que pelear con mi p..., digo con Vegeta y ustedes ahora atacaran por detras para cortarle la cola.

.-¿No es el mismo plan?.- Decía Gohan inocentemente.

¡PUES NO SE ME OCURRE NADA MAS! ¡¿Que, acaso tienen un mejor plan par de genios?!.- Trunks estaba exasperado por la actitud de los dos.

.-No, no se nos ocurre nada jeje.- Gohan y Krilin retrocedían asustados por el cambio de humor repentino del niño de cabello lila.

.- "este niño se parece a alguien que conozco, pero ¿quien sera?".- Krilin pensaba con una gran gota de sudor.

Trunks tomo eso como un si, vuela a toda velocidad y le da un gancho al higado al ozaru, por lo que afloja de su poderoso agarre a Goku, pero aun no lo suelta, por lo que el niño le lanza un rayo de ki a sus ojos, vegeta pierde la vista momentaneamente y suelta a un lastimado Goku.

Aprovechando esa distraccion Gohan y Krilin se paran atras de Vegeta, se preparan para lanzar su mas poderoso ataque, pero Vegeta es mas rapido que ellos y logra esquivarlo.

Entonces Trunks aparece y desaparece por detras de Vegeta, le da una poderosa patada en la espalda, Vegeta aprovecha la distraccion de Trunks, se da la vuelta y le da un manotazo al niño tirandolo al suelo, coloca una gran pata encima de la cabeza de Trunks aplastandolo descomunalmente.

.- Mocoso me he dado cuenta que eres mas fuerte de lo que yo pense, ¿porque no te unes a mi, juntos venceremos a Freezer y conquistaremos al mundo? ¿Que dices eh? si aceptas te dejare vivir a mi servicio, si te niegas entonces vas a morir

.- ¡Queeeeee! ¡Nunca nunca nunca me uniria a ti para fines malvados! ¡Prefiero morir!.- Pronuncio estas palabras con una gran rabia y dolor, no creia que ese sujeto era su futuro padre, una cosa es ser gruñon, pero esto empezo a revasar los limites de tolerancia del infante, entonces empezo a incrementar de gran manera su ki, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin, pero sintio como su padre iba perdiendo fuerza muy rapidamente, estaba muy debilitado pero cuando volteo Vegeta habia regresado a su tamaño normal y se le notaba furioso.-¡¿Quien fue el gusano que me corto la cola?! para matarlo de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Volteo y vio al causante de su desgracia, fue Krilin quien habia lanzado su Kiensan, aunque Vegeta haya perdido su transformacion no dejaba de ser muy fuerte, por lo que rapidamente atraveso la distancia entre Krilin y el.

.-Ah, asi que tu fuiste quien me corto la cola eh, bueno creo que no valoras tu vida, menos la de tus queridos amigos.- Vegeta decía esto un poco más "calmado".

Al terminar de decir esto, se aparecio ante Gohan, quien no salia de su sorpresa, mas bien terror era el que tenia el pequeño, lo agarro de la cabeza, lo uso como un saco de boxeo y el pobre niño no hacia mas que vomitar sangre.

Trunks vio con horror lo que estaba pasando y sintio un profundo rencor por Vegeta, se estaba aproximando, con paso lento, hacia vegeta y seguir peleando con el, pero sintieron un incremento subito del poder de pelea de Gohan, Vegeta no se habia percatado que su luna artificial todavia estaba ahi.

¡A Gohan le habia salido su cola y se estaba convirtiendo en un ozaru!

N/A: hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno!, se preguntaran porque Vegeta no mato a Krilin, la razon es porque el sabia que si mataba al niño lo haria sufrir mas, el plan de trunks es que no se me ocurrio otra cosa jeje


	7. Fin de la batalla

Gohan estaba en forma de un mono gigante, destruyendo todo a su paso.- "Si le corto la cola al mocoso volvera a la normalidad y podre acabar con todos" pensaba un Vegeta mal herido y emprendio vuelo para alcanzar a Gohan por detras, pero se interpusieron Krilin y Trunks.

.- ¡No te dejaremos hacerlo Vegeta!.- Decia Krilin extendiendo sus brazos para bloquearle el paso al saiyajin.

Goku, quien estaba mas delicado por el embate anterior estaba mirando la escena y le mando un mensaje telepatico a Gohan.- "Gohan, soy yo tu papa, por favor no destruyas todo y enfocate en Vegeta".- Al decir esto Gohan reacciono y se dirigio hacia donde se encuentra Vegeta.

.- Ahh, no me van a dejar en paz ehh, ustedes lo pidieron.- Diciendo esto, Vegeta golpea en el abdomen a Krilin, dejandolo inconsciente, le lanzo un golpe en la cara a Trunks, pero este fue mas rapido, lo esquivo, desaparecio y reaparecio dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda de su padre, lo cual logro estrellarlo en el suelo.

En Kame house no sabian de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo y Uranai Baba fue a avisarle al maestro Roshi.

.- ¡Hola Uranai Baba, que le trae por aqui!.- Decia una Bulma alegre

.- Hola, venia a darle unas hojas para la infusion de mi hermano, por cierto ¿donde esta? (estaba mintiendo, primero queria hablar con Roshi)

.- Esta atras descansando en su amaca.

Uranai Baba fue a donde Bulma le dijo, encontro a su hermano con una de sus revistas para adultos, con la sangre en la nariz, babeando y riendo como un idiota.

Al ver esto Uranai Baba le lanza su bola de cristal dandole en la cabeza, lo que ocasiona que se caiga, coma arena y le sale un gran chichon.

.- ¡Pero que modos son esos de saludar hermanita!.- Decia Roshi enojado.

.- ¡Ya de tanto que lees esas revistas te han idiotizado! ¡Pervertido!.- Le dice Uranai Baba burlandose de el.

.- ¿A que has venido Uranai?.- Le decia Roshi un poco mas repuesto.-

.- He venido a decirle que los saiyajin ya estan aqui.- Dice Uranai Baba seria.

.-¡QUEEE! ¡No los esperabamos hasta dentro de un mes! ¿Goku ya fue revivido?.- Decia el maestro Roshi alarmado.

.- ¡No puede ser que apenas te des cuenta que el dragon fue invocado por Kamisama y haya revivido Goku!.- le gritaba Uranai Baba

.-¿Que pasa, porque esos gritos?.- Se acercaba Bulma con el seño fruncido.

.-Lo que pasa es que los saiyajin ya estan aqui y Goku ya fue revivido.- Le decia muy calmada Uranai Baba.

.-¡PORQUE NO LO DIJO ANTES!.- Le gritaba Bulma sarandeando a la mujer.

.- ¡Ten mas cuidado niña, no tienes respeto a tus mayores!.- Le decia Uranai Baba mareada.

.- ¡Muestrenos lo que esta pasando!.- Decia Bulma aun sujetando a la anciana.

Dicho esto Uranai Baba les mostro desde que habia iniciado la batalla hasta en el momento en el que Gohan se transformo.

.- ¡Voy a llamar a Milk, merece saber lo que esta pasando!.- Bulma estaba marcando a la casa de la esposa de Goku.

.- Holaa.- Del otro lado de la linea contestaba el padre de Milk.

.- Hola Ox Satan, ¿Como esta? ¿esta Milk por ahi?, es que es urgente hablar con ella.- Hablaba una Bulma muy ansiosa.

.- ¡Milk! ¡Bulma quiere hablar contigo, dice que es urgente!.- Milk agarra el telefono.

.- Hola Bulma que pasa, porque es tan urgente!.-

.- ¡Milk, estoy en Kame House, Uranai Baba esta aqui y nos mostro que los saiyajin ya estan en la tierra, los chicos y un niño extraño estan peleando con ellos!.- Le gritaba Bulma desde el telefono.

.-¡QUEEEEE! ¡¿COMO ESTA GOHAN?!.- Le contestaba una Milk muy asustada temiendo que algo le haya pasado a su pequeño.

.-Milk, amm no se como decirte... pero Gohan se transformo en un mono gigante.- Decia Bulma mordiendose las uñas.

.- ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿Mi Gohan transformado en un mono?!.- Le gritaba Milk histerica.- "y a este paso me quedare sorda" pensaba Bulma mientras se alejaba el auricular.

.- Ven a Kame House y aqui te explico todo.

Milk fue a Kame House acompañada por su padre y ahi presenciaron lo que restaba de la batalla.

En el campo de batalla...

Para desgracia de Vegeta, Gohan se dirigia a el con gran rapidez.-"este mocoso me va a matar".- Pensaba Vegeta alarmado, ya que no podia levantarse. De repente Gohan extiende su mano, lo agarra y lo trata como un juguete, dejandolo mas lastimado.

Lo deja caer, Vegeta saca fuerzas de donde no las tiene, arroja una pequeña esfera de ki hacia la base de la cola de Gohan, quien va perdiendo tamaño, pero le cae encima de Vegeta.

El resto transcurreo conforme a la serie, pero algo cambia al final.

.-¡Krilin! ¡No lo mates!.- Grita Trunks al ver que Krilin habia recuperado un poco de sus fuerzas y en su mano habia formado una pequeña esfera de ki para darle el golpe de gracia a Vegeta."Mi papa pudo haber sido muy malo e incluso lo llegue a detestar, pero no quiero que muera porque simplemente es mi padre". Vegeta como pudo saco un pequeño control con lo cual llamo a su nave y se marcho del planeta tierra no sin jurarse a si mismo que volveria mas fuerte para acabar con las sabandijas y ese niño de cabello extraño.

N/A: Hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo 7, ya ven que al final, goku le pide telepaticamente a Krilin que no lo mate, pues en esta ocasion, despues de hablar con Gohan por telepatia cayo inconsciente y quise que su hijo le dijera eso a Krilin, no había actualizado primero por falta de inspiración y después porque me cayo visita jeje


End file.
